1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for performing data encoding.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a prediction encoding method has been proposed as one of image encoding methods which is used in an information processing apparatus. The prediction encoding method is a method to predict a pixel value of an encoding target pixel from peripheral pixel values and to perform entropy encoding of a prediction error.
However, such the conventional prediction encoding method has still room for improvement if encoding efficiency in case of performing the entropy encoding of the prediction error is considered.